Para sempre e sempre
by GrissLittleGirl
Summary: Por quanto tempo Grissom vai aguentar ficar sem Sara?


**Disclaimer: Os personagens de CSI são criação de Anthony E. Zuicker e propriedade da CBS e suas afiliadas. Todos os direitos reservados.**

**Não repasse essa história sem prévia autorização do autor - euzinha! ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Para sempre e Sempre**

Grissom sorriu. Eles finalmente estavam juntos de novo. Finalmente estavam nos braços um do outro. Ele a apertou um pouco mais contra o peito e aspirou o perfume de seus cabelos. Então sentiu uma gota pingar em seu ombro. Ela estava chorando. E ele iria enxugar cada uma daquelas lágrimas!

**Dois meses antes...**

_(...) Our life together was the only home I've ever really had. I wouldn't trade it for anything._

_I love you. I always will._

_Goodbye._

Grissom releu a carta pela enésima vez. Olhou para o apartamento, amplo e silencioso, depois para Hank, que tinha a cabeça enterrada sob as patas. Nada mais era o mesmo. Nada era como quando Sara estava lá.

Ele relembrou o beijo súbito, a imagem dela sumindo pelo corredor...

Por que havia demorado tanto para se dar conta do que havia acontecido e ir atrás dela? Por que demorou tanto para perceber que ela, lentamente, estava se deteriorando?

Ele se levantou do sofá e assobiou para Hank, que o seguiu até a cama. Depois se deitou, apagou a luz do abajur e chorou até dormir.

**Quinze dias depois...**

- ...Grissom, Grissom, Grissom!

Ele levantou a cabeça assustado quandoa a voz de Catherine passou de um som difuso para um grito.

- Desculpe, Cath. Eu... Eu estava...

- Pensando em Sara. - Completou ela.

- É.

- Ela já deu notícias?

- Uhum. Está em São Francisco.

Cath sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver a expressão triste do amigo.

- De volta às origens.

- É...

Foi tudo o que ele respondeu antes de baixar o olhar e soltar um longo suspiro.

- Gil, por que você não vai para lá?

- Não, Cath! - Falou ele como se a sugestão dela fosse um crime. - Ela precisa ficar só agora. Precisa resolver tudo sozinha. Eu não posso... não vou interferir!

Cath sacudiu a cabeça, se levantou e já ia sair quando resolveu falar novamente:

- Dois meses.

Ele a olhou intrigado.

- Dois meses! É o máximo que você vai aguentar sem ela.

**Um mês depois...**

- Mas que diabos está acontecendo com você, homem! - Esbravejou Brass.

Quantos casos como aquele já haviam solucionado - ou não - ao longo daqueles anos trabalhando juntos? Era um caso típico de "marido-abusivo-morto-por-esposa-que-chegou-ao-limite". Mas, neste, Grissom parecia fora de si.

Ele não respondeu o Detetive. Apenas virou as costas, se afastou um pouco e respirou fundo. Brass se aproximou e deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

- Notícias de Sara? - Tentou ele, relutante.

Grissom suspirou.

- Sim. Nos falamos ontem.

- Ela está bem?

Grissom se virou, voltou para detrás da mesa, abaixou a cabeça e chorou ali mesmo, diante de um pasmo Brass.

Ele fechou a porta, se sentou na cadeira oposta e disse:

- Quando você disse aquilo no depoimento daquele louco, Dr. Lurrie, eu soube que era caso perdido. Para você.

Grissom ergueu os olhos e sussurrou:

- Ela é minha vida, Brass...

**Quarenta e cinco dias depois...**

- ... Resumindo, a causa da morte foi choque anafilático, no fim das contas.

Robbins desviou o olhar do corpo fétido para um Grissom absolutamente alheio.

- Gil, você está aqui?

- Desculpe, Al. Eu estava... longe.

Robbins nunca havia visto o amigo assim em todos estes anos de convívio praticamente diário. Grissom tinha emagrecido perceptivelmente, tinha profundas olheiras, barba por fazer e - inacreditavelmente - não estava dando a menor importânica ao trabalho, antes prioritário.

- Gil, amigo, você está definhando... precisa resolver isso.

Grissom olhou para a mulhr de 35 anos deitada na mesa de autópsia. Estuprada, baleada, atacada por um escorpião. Ela lembrava Sara... Todas lembravam Sara. E ela estava tão longe...

- Al, as vezes eu tenho vontade de largar tudo e ir atrás dela... - ele confidenciou em um sussuro.

- Quanto você a ama, Gil?

- Ela é meu tudo! - Ele disse sem hesitar.

- E por que ainda está aqui?

- Essa é a jornada dela, Al. Não posso atrapalhar.

Robbins balançou a cabeça e concluiu:

- Acho isso tudo uma bobagem.

Enquanto isso, Hodges, que passava bem na hora e escutou tudo, se esgueirou pelos corredores e correu para dar mais uma olhada nos palpites do bolão...

**Dois meses depois...**

Cath se assustou ao ver um sorridente Grissom entrar na sala de descanso.

- Você está indo atrás dela? - Perguntou, um tom entre a empolgação e a incerteza.

- Estou! - Respondeu ele num sorriso. - Nos falamos ontem.

- Ela chamou você?!?

- Não. Mas disse que não aguenta mais ficar sem mim!

Cath se levantou e abraçou o amigo. Ele parecia uma criança na véspera do aniversário. Então, de repente, ela o soltou com um olhar estranho.

- Cath, o que foi?

Ela dobrou o braço e, com o punho cerrado, o lançou para trás enquanto gritava:

- Yes, yes, yes!!!

Grissom não acreditava no que via e, quando ela se controlou, conseguiu explicar:

- É que ganhei o bolão! - Disse ela brincalhona.

- Havia um bolão? - Perguntou ele sem acreditar.

- Ah, havia!

Ele se sentou e a fuzilou com o olhar...

Grissom sorriu. Eles finalmente estavam juntos de novo. Finalmente estavam nos braços um do outro. Ele a apertou um pouco mais contra o peito e aspirou o perfume de seus cabelos. Então sentiu uma gota pingar em seu ombro. Ela estava chorando. E ele iria enxugar cada uma daquelas lágrimas!

Ele tomou o rosto dela nas mãos e beijou um olho, depois o outro, depois a testa, o nariz, o queixo e finalmente seus lábios se encontraram num beijo que esperou dois meses para se tornar real.

Sara afastou a face para o olhar e sorriu. Ele estava ali. ELE tinha tomado a iniciativa!

- Amor, por que você veio? - Inquiriu ela.

- Sar, honey, você me chamou!

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Eu?

- "Eu não sei se aguento mais ficar sem você..." - ele citou.

Ela riu. Aquela gargalhada que o fazia ir ao céu. Então o puxou pela gola da camisa para dentro do quarto do hotel e eles sorriram, choraram, se amara...

E, daquele dia em diante, Grissom e Sara se tornaram um. Para sempre e sempre!

**Fim**


End file.
